


A Study in Matt Murdock

by nonna



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Foggy is a cutie, Gen, Mat murdock feels, Matt Murdock pov, this can be Matt/Foggy if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonna/pseuds/nonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt’s heightened sense allow him to see in so many ways––but I imagine that the longing to actually see is never truly gone. So this is a small ficlet, in an attempt to see the world from Matt’s pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Matt Murdock

Matt’s heightened sense allow him to see in so many ways––but I imagine that the longing to actually see is never truly gone. So this is a small ficlet, in an attempt to see the world from Matt’s pov.

You can feel someone walking into the room––their footsteps are loud, the way they drag their legs forward feels easy. The energy radiates off their body, instantly causing you to smile. Upon hearing the rustling of the fabric, you realize they are wearing a suit, a silk shirt lying underneath it. The suit is unbuttoned. You know that because you can hear the soft air tugging at the loose ends, and the body heat is more direct near the centre of their body than around their sides and arms.

You don’t need to see their face to know who it is; the heartbeat has become their signature.

“Hey, Foggy,” you greet.

He puts something down on Karen’s desk just outside the room––a box, it sounds like, with loads of papers inside. He walks over to your room. You cannot tell if he’s smiling, but you know he is at least comfortable by the way his shoulders drop in ease as he leans against the door frame.

“Morning, Matt. What are you doing here so early?”

“Thought I’d get a head start on the case.”

You can feel him nodding. “Not a bad idea. But please tell me you actually got some sleep last night. Wait, did you stay in the office all night long?”

His breathing speeds up slightly, voice tinted with worry, just as the muscles in his shoulders begin to tense up. You find yourself chuckling. “No, Foggy. I got a good night’s sleep. No vigilante action last night.”

Foggy lets out a loud sigh, then takes a seat in the chair across from you. He begins to tap his fingers on the desk… absentmindedly? His breathing has calmed, as has his heart rate, but the way his jaw clenches––and you can hear the teeth lightly grinding against each other––allows you to know that something must be on his mind.

“Foggy? Is everything okay?”

His head moves up slowly, and you know that he is looking at you. Are both of his eyebrows raised, you wonder? Is he frowning?

“Yeah, Matt. Don’t worry about it.” He responds. You listen to his breathing, and by the way he holds a slight breath at the end, it becomes clear he has more to say. You remain quiet, but you tilt your head to the side in question.

Foggy inhales deeply, then he speaks up again. “It’s just… it’s scary, you know? Every night before bed I think about what might happen if I go to work one day and you’re just not there. To find you back at your flat, all bloody and dying again. To get a call from someone who threatens to kill you if we don’t do something for them.” He pauses, taking another deep breath. “To see the news talking about the death of Daredevil.”

He is sincere––the way his voice shakes at the end, along with his shaky breathing and fairly steady heartbeat, make you sure of it. But you know that you don’t need to listen to the details to know that he’s being honest.

“I can take care of myself,” you promise.

He laughs, but his breathing is still shaky. “‘Course you can. You don’t need to remind me about that one time you got a concussion and pretty much lost all of your ‘heightened senses’. You almost lost your life that night, too, Matt. You were just… I don’t even like to remember it.”

You nod. “I know, Foggy. I need to be more careful. This…” you motion towards your eyes, “can set me at a disadvantage. If I focus on keeping all my other senses alert, I’ll be fine. I’m getting better at it.”

He throws his hands up in the air. “That’s just it, Matt! This isn’t something you can always control, no matter how much you practice. You can get caught off guard if you focus too much, or if you focus too little. Or if you get a bad hit. It’s too risky, man. And you know that I trust you, I really do. Hell’s Kitchen has been becoming better and better since the whole Daredevil deal. But I still…”

“You still need your friend,” you continue in a whisper. “I know. And I’m––I’m sorry, Foggy. I really am. But you shouldn’t worry about me.”

“You know I will.” You do know he will. “Even though I want to punch you in the face sometimes. But now I know better than to do that, right?”

His voice perks up, lightening the mood. You smile again. “I’m not sure. Do you know better? You can always give it a shot, see what would happen.”

He snorts. “Not a question I need answered. I’d rather avoid a broken nose, thank you very much. Anyway,” he stands up, “would you like some coffee?”

“Sure. Thank you.”

“No problemo, mi avocado amigo.” He murmurs as he walks outside the room.

Karen comes in later during the day. She brought some burgers for you, along with some drinks and snacks. She, too, has a heartbeat you would never forget.

And while you know your friends very well (or as Foggy keeps saying, you know them better than they know themselves), something always feels amiss. You know their heartbeat, their voices, their figures.

But some days you wish you could just see their faces.


End file.
